


Keluh

by fumate



Series: portraits [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothership, Gen, Humans name used, Protective!Gilbert
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert tahu adiknya berbohong. Ludwig menceritakan masalahnya. [Brotherly GerPruss. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keluh

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

_“Be yourself; everyone else is already taken.”_

_-Oscar Wilde_

.

“Kau kenapa, _West_?”

Suara kakaknya menggelegar masuk telinga. Ludwig mengalihkan pandang, menatap langsung Gilbert yang tengah menumpu wajah pada telapak tangan.

“Kau ada masalah?”

Gelengan lemah disertai tarikan nafas dalam. “ _Nein, bruder_. Tak kenapa.”

Mengernyit, Gilbert bangkit dari duduk. Menggeser kursi ke belakang lalu melenggang pergi menghampiri Ludwig. Raut seriusnya muncul –raut yang jarang sekali dia tampilkan.

Setelah berdiri di hadapan adiknya, Gilbert membungkuk. Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Ludwig, membuat sang representasi Jerman merasakan gelitik di pori-pori wajah. Gugup. Ia menelan ludah tatkala manik rubi Gilbert menelusuri tiap inchi wajah, menelanjangi jiwa dengan cara mengerikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian si albino mengangkat wajah, menghempas diri ke ruang kosong di sofa. Tepat di sebelah Ludwig.

“Kau bohong.” Ujarnya, melipat tangan dan menjadikannya bantalan kepala. Tak melepas lirik dari lelaki yang lebih muda.

“ _Bru_ -“

“Berbohong padaku takkan bekerja, _West_. Berapa kali harus kuulang kalimat ini?”

Benar adanya. Ludwig telah berusaha berulang-ulang untuk berbohong, namun tak satupun pernah bekerja dengan baik pada Gilbert. Dia punya _sense_ aneh untuk mendeteksi kebohongan.

Tapi _sense_ itu hanya aktif pada Ludwig, anehnya.

Ludwig menghela nafas, sadar sia-sia saja menutupinya. Menghadap Gilbert dengan mimik aneh –yang entah bagaimana mengingatkan Gilbert pada anak umur lima tahun.

Menyiapkan diri untuk berkata-kata, lalu membuka mulutnya. “Banyak yang tak senang denganku, _bruder_.”

Gilbert berkedip. “Apa?”

“Banyak yang tidak suka denganku,” Ludwig menghela nafas. “Mereka bilang aku terlalu kaku, terlalu serius, terlalu tegas dan hal semacamnya. Akhir-akhir ini hal itu lumayan menggangguku.”

Sang kakak mengerjap lagi. Ludwig menunggu.

Kemudian tawa keras bergema di ruangan.

Sadar dirinya sedang ditertawakan, Ludwig berwajah masam. Nah, ini sebabnya ia tidak suka bercerita pada Gilbert. Apapun yang ia keluhkan pasti dijadikan candaan.

(Padahal dia jarang mengeluh.)

“Ahahaha,” menyeka air yang menetes dari sudut mata. “Kau ini, aku tak menyangka.” Ucap Gilbert.

“Tak menyangka?” beo Ludwig. Menaikkan sebelah alis.

Gilbert mengangguk. “Ya. Kenapa kau memikirkannya? Maksudku, kenapa kau merasa _terganggu_? Itu hal kecil, Lud. Tak perlulah kau permasalahkan.”

“Tapi-“

“Dengar,” mantan kerajaan itu berdeham. Kali ini tersenyum tulus. “Dunia ini dipenuhi banyak orang Lud. Kau takkan bisa memenuhi kemauan mereka semua. A memintamu jadi B, B memintamu jadi C, C memintamu jadi A. Jelas hal ini takkan berakhir. Lingkaran setan, bisa dibilang.”

Ludwig mengangguk.

“Oleh karena itu, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jangan dengarkan orang lain, toh ini hidupmu. Kau yang tahu apa yang terbaik bagimu.”

Sedikit yang tahu Gilbert adalah kakak yang baik. Kebanyakan memandang sebagai orang yang selalu merepotkan Ludwig, bermabuk-mabukan atau merusuh di rumah orang.

Itu salah.

“Kurasa aku tahu siapa yang kaumaksud di ceritamu tadi.” Gilbert mengerling, melonjak dari posisi dan berdiri tegap. “Aku akan pulang malam hari ini. Belikan _beer_ dan _wurst_ , _ja_.” Lelaki itu melempar senyum manis ke adiknya. Sementara telapak di balik punggung mulai mengepal kencang.

Sedikit juga yang tahu Gilbert cukup protektif. Tipikal kakak yang akan menendang bokong orang karena sudah mengganggu adiknya.

Dia boleh jadi mantan kerajaan, tapi semangat dan kekuatannya masih sama seperti dahulu.


End file.
